


Abby's First Day

by kiefercarlos



Series: NCIS One-Shots [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Family, Family Feels, First Day of School, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:It's Abby's first day of school and she's been excited for the last week, but suddenly, she changes her mind and it's Jethro's job to try and find out why and fix it.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Series: NCIS One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826458
Kudos: 10





	Abby's First Day

Jenny walked into the room and sighed. "Jethro, please can you go talk to her. She refuses to get dressed. It's her first day, she's probably nervous." Jen asks as she comes into the kitchen. Jethro lays down the spatula and Jenny takes his place at the counter to cook. "I'll go and handle her." He says with a smile. He ruffles Tony's hair on his way past.

It was five year old Abby's first day of school and the youngest Gibbs child, wasn't handling the day well. She'd been freaking out over it for days and they'd hope that she'd calm down by the first day. Gibbs heads out of the kitchen and upstairs, leaving Jenny with their other four children downstairs.

He finds Abby in the corner of her shared bedroom. "Abby, what's going on?" He asks gently as he crosses the room and crouches down in front of his youngest girl. The youngster refused to lift her head to look at him. "Abby, talk to me kiddo. Why are you so worried, we've talked about today?" He asked watching her movements. "You know all the kids who are going to be in your class. You'll see everyone but Tony during lunch and break. Then either me, or mom are going to come and pick you guys up, like we've always done." He carefully explains taking her hands into his bigger ones and gently tugs her until she curls up in his lap, resting her head against his chest and his cheek resting atop her head.

"So there's nothing to be scared of okay?" He whispers as he places a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't want to leave." She whispers and Gibbs barely catches it. He hears laughter rising up from downstairs as he mulls over her comment. "You've been going to daycare for two years." He explains as he lifts her head and she glances her eyes down.

"I spend time with you." She replies and Gibbs fights back a sigh as he looks up to the sky in disbelief. "Sweetheart, you can't spend all your life by my side. You're going to love school, just as everyone else has and you'll still get time to spend with me." He explains gently and Abby looks up at him with big sad eyes.

"Don't I spend time with everyone on their own?" He questions and Abby nods softly. "I'll do the same thing with you. We'll get our own time together, just you and me okay." He says and Abby looks at him carefully and then nods her head. "Okay. You promise?" She asks and Gibbs smiles down at her, places a kiss to her forehead. "I promise. I do with the others, I'll do it with you. I'll even make a special time tonight for you sweetheart, so me and you can sit down and you can tell me all about your first day, how about that?" He suggests and Abby just nods softly and Gibbs smiles, he stands up and places Abby on her feet.

"So get dressed and there'll be breakfast on the table for you." He places one more kiss to her head and leaves the room as Abby clatters about her room getting ready.

Gibbs re-enters the kitchen and Jenny turned to him, brows up in question and he smiles at her. "Sorted, she's getting dressed." He says placing a kiss to her cheek as he comes up behind her. "So how are we all feeling for today?" He asks turning back to the table and the group of kids sitting around the table.

Kate just shrugs as she continues looking at her book. "I'm excited to getting back to classes." "I'm looking forward to this year's Basketball season." Tony admits and Gibbs smiles, knowingly. He looks to Ziva and Tim, the latter has his head in a magazine, not paying any attention, but Ziva is watching her parents. "What about you kiddo?" Gibbs asks as he starts to plate up the breakfast as he continues to hear Abby running about above them.

She just shrugs, "I guess I'm looking forward to it. School isn't really all that special." Ziva admits and Gibbs and Jenny share a look with each other. Before either of them say anything can say anything, Abby bounds into the room, dressed in her black dress and striped tights, that she'd had planned for days.

"Hey Abs, you're looking pretty. You excited for your first day?" Tony asks and the other all put down their distractions to pay attention to the baby of the family. Abby nods as a plate of breakfast is put in front of her. "I know all my friends. It'll be fun." She says now having perked up. Jenny and Gibbs look at each other as they finishing plating all the kids up.

"Right you lot, get your breakfast down you. We've not got long before you lot have got to get to school." Jenny says and she and Gibbs head out of the kitchen, letting the kids have breakfast together. It was better for them to spend quality time together, without their parents.

Nearly half an hour later all five kids are shuffling thorough the house. "Tony gets an outside seat because he's first out of the car." Jenny calls as the kids all heads towards their car. "They're going to be fine today right?" She asks getting a bad feeling about the day ahead. Gibbs locks the house and they, both head to the car. "They'll be fine, look at them. We've done alright." He admits and they climb in and drive off. Having two drop offs on the way to work. Both hoping the kids could have just one day without any major catastrophes, which was common with their kids. Maybe their first day could be a fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
